1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to techniques of binarizing images, and more particularly to a system and method for binarizing a gray-scale image in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, a server, or a mobile phone, for example, may be utilized to binarize gray-scale images to generate binary images.
In this manner, a gray-scale image may be binarized according to a binarization threshold value. All pixels of the gray-scale image may be binarized by utilizing the binarization threshold value. This method can be imprecise, leading to incorrect binarization of the gray-scale image.